


Life

by ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, F/F, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Harco, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkision, M/M, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL/pseuds/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL
Summary: A little bit into the life of Harry and Draco, post Hogwarts.I know the chapters are short, but I’m trying to post a lot in a short amount of time. Just enjoy.If you don’t like sex or smut please just leave. Harry and Draco want a baby so there is sex and a lot of smut.I'm loving how this is turning out, already. My other fics are just kind of messy and have no solid story line, so this is turning out so much better and I know where I'm going with everything! I'm a bit more excited about this one too.





	1. Lovers

Harrys been gone for three months and Draco has been trying to keep himself busy, learning about Muggles, reviewing potions, cleaning, writing to Hermione about their lives. He’s been simply trying to not get himself off, without Harry. They promised each other to keep orgasms to the bedroom, with sex of some form. Draco doesn’t necessarily like the idea of not being able to help himself to himself, but he does it for Harry. Harry likes it when Draco is tight when he gets home, it makes their nights feel more alive to a crazy point.

Draco continues on with his planned to be busy day. He pulls the toaster out of th cupboard giving it a look. Harry has been the only one to use, because Draco is slightly afraid of it. “For Harry,” he whispers, grabbing the bread, untying it and sticking two pieces in it. “Shit,” he groans pressing the little handle down and it pops directly back up. He fiddles with the nob on the front, letting out a sigh. “Damned Muggle contraption!” He grabs the cord looking it over and then remembering to plug it in. He plugs it in after a few upside down attempts, pressing down the lever letting the bread toast. He watches it closely, waiting patiently. It pops, making his jump a little. He carefully pulls the pieces out, buttering them sitting at the table with a cup of juice. “The stuff I do for this man,” he groans eating.

He goes on with the rest of his day. About an hour later, Hedwig flies in through her special doorway landing next to Draco on the couch. Draco looks up from his book, “Hedwig!” He quickly unties the note from her ankle, unrolling the note.

He reads:

Draco, my love,

I will be home tomorrow morning from the day you get this. I’ve missed you more than you can imagine. I can’t wait till I can get my hands on you. I love you more than anything. Would you consider something? Do you think we could have a baby together? That seems crazy, but that potion? I just. I have a surprise for you when I get home. Actually a couple of surprises! You’re gonna love them! I can’t wait to come home to you.

Please, feed Hedwig for me. I’ve been trying to keep her fully fed, but this place is kind of hell on being feed.

Okay, I gotta go. I’m getting ready to come home to you! Love you!

-Harry <3

Draco stares at it for a while, before jumping up, heading to their office/lab. He goes through the books grabbing the potions book. “He wants our babies!” He flips through the book, “The famous Harry Potter wants to have a baby with me. Hedwig! This is incredible!” He goes running back downstairs getting her food, filling up her plate. He finds the page with the specialty pregnancy potion. “Hmm,” he sighs, “Some odd things that I’ll need.” He studies the list again, “Hedwig, you stay here I must go to Diagon and possibly Hogsmade. I shall be back later on.” Draco grabs his stuff and heads off.

A few hours worth of shopping goes by before he gets home and back up to the office. He sets everything out in front of him. He rereads the recipe for the potion before setting off on working. A few hours go by before he’s fully finished. “Hmm,” he looks at the small hand drawn image of the potion, “Looks about right,” he stirs it, “feels right,” he scoops some up and dumps it back into the cauldron, “perfect.” He grabs a bottle big enough to store it in, making sure he does everything just so. He carefully pours the entirety into the bottle, putting the lid on, and ties a pink and blue bow around it.

Draco looks at the clock, “It’s 10:30?!” He looks out at the dark street, “How?!” Hedwig ruffles her feathers. “Sorry, Hedwig,” he moans heading downstairs. He grabs a couple snacks before heading to bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

The next morning, Draco wakes up looking at the clock that reads 6:00 am, he lets out a low groan, stretching and getting up. He quickly showers, and puts on his favorite home outfit, a pair of tight fitting boxers and one of Harry’s long sweatshirts that goes down to his knees. He changes the sheets, starts a load of laundry and gets at breakfast.

He’s humming in the kitchen, making breakfast, 6:30 rolls around. “Hedwig!” He calls, “Harry will be home soon!” He looks at the toaster, “He likes toast. But I hate this thing.” Draco grumbles, “but toast. He’ll say,” he imitates Harry. He sighs making a few pieces of toast.

The toast pops just as the door flies open, “Draco! I’m home!” Harry drops his stuff.

"Harry!" Draco goes running out grabbing the potion on his way, "I've missed you so much!" He flongs his arms around Harry's neck. Harry smiles kissing him. They slowly pull apart, "I made the potion!"

"Pot-" Harry's face lights up, "Seriously? You're willing to?"

Draco nods, "Definitely! To have your children? I've wanted this since we started dating!"

Harry's smile widens, "You are truly the best person to ever grace my life." He slowly drops onto one knee, "So? Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco's jaw drops, "Marry you?" Harry nods. "I -uh - YES!" He hesitantly holds his left hand out. Harry slides the ring onto his finger, pulling him onto himself, gently kissing him. "Was that a surprise?"

"That was one," Harry smiles standing them back up, "I'm glad to be an Auror, but!" He smiles, "I've been offered a much better job in the Ministry. I'll be home every night!"

"Every night?!" Draco exclaims, "No more waiting to have you?"

"Only through the day," Harry beams, "That's why I asked if you would have my baby, because then I can be around a lot more and take care of you."

Draco blushes madly, "Always thinking."

"Thanks to you and 'Mione," Harry laughs.

"Go shower and I'll have breakfast on in a few minutes," Draco shoves him towards the bathroom, "You smell."

"Love you too," Harry heads to the bathroom.


	2. Sappy and Sexy

Harry comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of green and black shorts, “Draco?”

“Yeah?” Draco responds from the kitchen.

Harry comes in sitting down, “Smells good. How was the time alone?”

“Awful! I hate it when you leave me. All I do is clean and read and once in a while make potions. These last three months have been hell! I wrote to Hermione, her and Pansy are happy as can be, they both work from home! I cried,” he sets the toast on the table.

Harry gently pulls Draco into his lap, “Ahww love,” he kisses the back of his neck, “I’m home now and more often than ever. I promise.”

“I might have cried a little when you wrote saying you wanted to have a baby with me. I still can’t believe that I’m dating, we’ll going to marry THE Harry Potter. The chosen one chose me and wants to have children with me. Harry?” Draco turns in his lap, he hums a response. “I still don’t understand why me?”

Harry looks up from where his face was nuzzled into Draco’s shoulder, “One you are beautiful, two you are smart, honestly smart, you know your potions so well, three since the moment I laid eyes on you, I couldn’t help but stare, four you’re willing to learn or do something for me, like look! You figured out the toaster! You do so much to make my life better. Five well you just boggle my mind with how you make things seem so easy. And why can't I just love you? I hated the concept of you ever being away from me and with someone else to love you."

"You don't want anyone else to love me?" Draco spins around now fully facing Harry.

"Never," Harry wraps his arms around Draco's waist, "As long as I shall live you shall have no other reason to love anyone other than me and our children. It would then kill me if you left me," he tightens his grip, "Haven't I told you that before?"

"Not exactly like that," Draco blushes furiously, "Oh, Harry Potter, you just," he presses his face into Harry's bare chest.

"Well, Draco to be Potter, one thing we have to decide on," Harry rubs his back with one hand grabbing a piece of strawberry jellied toast, "Baby or Wedding first?"

Draco shifts a bit, letting Harry eat. After a couple more seconds of Harry's crunching he looks up, "Baby."

"Baby first?" Harry smiles through a mouth full of toast.

"Baby first," Draco confirms, "After breakfast."

"The potion?" Harry grabs a piece of bacon. Draco reaches over grabbing it from the counter. "Ready?"

Draco nods, "Never been more ready!" Harry smiles watching as Draco takes a large drink. "Now how much time do we have till it wears off?"

"24 hours on the dot."

"Plenty of time," Harry smiles brightly, "Can I eat first? You know what they feed us out there."

"Nasty biscuits, so yes," Draco moves into his own chair, "I know what you're like during sex and you haven't eaten since you got home."

Harry piles his plate full, "You cried all the next morning."

"My body hurt!" Draco groans.

"You didn't just let me eat and besides that was after my first official mission of being gone for two months.

"I think while you were gone, I cried most of the time. Pansy and Hermione came and helped me clean and get to bed, and eat something," Draco closes his eyes, "I hated everything."

"I remember getting owls from Hermione telling me all about your crying and whining and oh my," Harry dives into his pile of eggs.

"Oh, yeah," Draco eats a little, "She said that she had to stop sending you owls because you were only supposed to get one once every couple of days." Harry nods.

They both eat in silence. An half hour of eating and the beginning of cleaning happens. Harry is watching Draco doing the dishes, before grabbing a hold of him, pulling him onto his lap. Draco squeaks, "Harry!" Harry latches his lips to Draco's neck sucking dark marks there. Draco throws the towel back into the sink. Harry turns Draco around pulling his sweater off throwing it onto the floor. Draco's hands go up into Harry's messy hair, feeling how soft it is, enjoying every little thing that Harry is doing to him. Harry continues down Draco's neck, making the marks dark purple. Draco moans getting a better grip on Harry's head. Harry gently moves Draco onto the counter, slowly moving himself down till he's level with Draco's nipples. "Ha-harry," he whispers, "anxious."

Harry laughs a little, "Patience is better, makes you tighter," he squeezes Draco's bum, "Potion will be working better too," he sucks on Draco's left nipple making it soft and tender. Draco's legs wrap around Harry's back. Harry quickly moves over to the other side, sucking hard making this one also very soft and tender. Draco whines arching his back. Harry quickly moves back up attaching their lips. Draco moans into it. Harry’s hands move down tugging off the tight pair of boxers from Draco. He grinds down into Draco.

“Potter! Fuck me!” Draco tightens his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry pulls his shorts and boxers off. “Harry-“ Draco gasps feeling Harry grind down again, “P-p-p-please,” he whines.

“Suck,” Harry shoves his fingers into Draco’s mouth. Draco desperately does as told. Harry moves down sucking a spot in the middle of his chest. After a minute or so he carefully pulls his fingers from Draco’s mouth. He pulls back slowly inserting a finger into Draco’s tight ass. Draco arches his back moving his legs up on Harry’s shoulders. Harry slides the finger in and out before shoving another finger in and immediately begins to stretch him. Draco whines grabbing for nothing. Harry smirks shoving in a third finger stretching him even more. He spits into his other hand rubbing his own cock before pulling his other fingers out. “Ready?” He gets himself aligned.

“Yes,” Draco gasps missing the warm feeling of Harry’s fingers. Harry goes slow, shoving in the head, waiting for Draco’s nod of approval before shoving inch by inch of his cock into him. Draco readjusts himself, “M’kay.” Harry grabs Draco’s hips as he begins his movements, slowly in and out, in and out before he quickly picks up a perfect rhythm. Draco lets out whines and gasps of pure pleasure keeping back arched. Harry keeps his feet steady enough where he stands, continuing his rhythmic pounding. A few moments later Draco whimpers, “C-c-cumming.” Between the two of them comes a white sticky stream. Harry quickly reaches his climax, before releasing every last bit of his load way up in Draco’s ass. Harry rests his head against Draco’s chest. Draco catches his breath, “Baby hopefully on the way.”

“Again tonight. Just in case,” Harry sighs gently kissing him before standing up again and cleaning off the bits he needs to. Draco slowly sits up whimpering. “Sore?” Draco nods. Harry does a quick spell making a majority of the pain go away. Draco pulls back on his clothes as does Harry before they both head into the living room for much needed cuddles.


	3. More Sex and Pizza

They are comfortable, till Draco whines, "Hungry."

"Shall we order some Muggle pizza?"

"Yeah," Draco snuggles further into Harry. Harry grabs the phone dialing the well known number, ordering their favorite pizza, pepperoni, green peppers, sausages and half with pineapple. They both don't mind pineapple, but on the whole thing is too much for either of them.

Harry hangs up the phone, "There. He said probably 30 minutes."

"That's so long!" Draco whines.

"But pizza."

"But ice cream!" Drack gets up.

Harry pulls him back down, "Why can't you just wait?"

"And are you gonna make me?"

“Make you?” Harry smirks, “Maybe I’ll fuck you in 30 minutes.”

“How many babies to you plan on making me have?”

“Just one, but” he smirks, “wanna make sure you’re gonna have one.”

“You’re crazy,” Draco moves to the other end of the couch pulling off his boxers, “Do your thing.”

Harry laughs tossing his shorts and boxers onto the floor, straddling Draco’s head, “Suck.”

Draco laughs, “We don’t have lube?”

Harry aligns his cock with Draco’s mouth, “maybe I’ll fuck you like this.”

“That hurts!” Draco immediately begins sucking, bobbing his head up and down, sucking every last ounce of Harry’s hard cock. Harry moans rocking back and forth to Draco’s movements. Harry grabs the soft fabric of Draco’s sweater. Draco has one hand wrapped around Harry’s balls, the other helping guide his cock back into his mouth. A few minutes of that go by before Harry pulls back moving himself between Draco’s legs. “No stretching needed.”

“Good,” Harry lifts Draco’s legs into his shoulders. He shifts, quickly pushing in. Draco screams. Harry waits giving him a couple minutes to relax. They both instantly pick up a fast rhythm. Draco moans gripping the cushion underneath himself. Harry is holding Draco’s hips. They keep going till Harry groans, “B-baby,” he releases his load.

“Me!” Draco reaches for his own cock. Harry pulls out quickly taking Draco’s length down his throat, letting him cum down his throat. Draco falls back into the couch.

Harry leans back looking at the clock, “five minutes to spear.”

“That felt amazing,” Draco looks up at him. Harry nods waving his wand putting back on what they were wearing, fully cleaned. “Good thing you took me. My sweater would’ve been a mess.

“That’s why I did it. That thing is impossible to clean even with magic.” They both laugh. A couple minutes of peaceful silence before the door bell rings. Harry gets up pulling on a shirt that was laying folded to be put away. He pays for the pizza, going over sitting by Draco again. He quickly makes cups appear.

“Smells so good,” Draco leans over opening the box grabbing a slice as Harry pours the soda. Draco grabs his wand pointing it at his lower half muttering a quick spell to relieve the pain.

“Sorry, Dray,” Harry grabs a piece, “you’ve gotta be sore.”

“Not anymore,” he smiles, “I love magic.”

Harry laughs, “Me too.” They eat quietly, like their meals normally are, silent. They don’t discuss the day or life or anything, they just eat, together. They are simply happy being together in a peace filled silence. A majority of their time together as students was noisy and well they did practically hate each other. So when they can be alone and it can be quiet they take advantage of it. Harry likes it more than Draco. The first few times that they were eating together in their little home, Draco talked and talked and drove Harry slightly mad. Draco quickly learned to love the silence. Their tradition of eating together, in their perfect silence.

“That was good,” Draco crawls into Harry’s lap.

“Yeah,” Harry smiles wrapping his arms around his waist, “Can we just go cuddle in bed? I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah,” Draco smiles, “You do look kind of tired and well we did kinda do a lot today. Twice.”

Harry laughs a little, “Well Mr.Malfoy,” he stands up still holding him, “We want that baby.”

“Yes we do,” Draco tightens his legs around Harry’s waist, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I can’t wait!”

Harry heads for the steps, “Neither can I. I hope he or she has blonde hair like you, but a mess like mine.”

“No! Black but relaxed.”

“Yeah but picture me with your hair color.”

Draco leans back as Harry sets him down, “Dye your hair!”

“No thanks. It would take way to long.”

“But you would be sexy,” Draco snuggles into him.

“We would also look too much a like,” Harry smiles holding him tight.

“Nah, you’ve got a darker complexion,” Draco sits up on his elbow.

“Bright hair with my skin tone would look awful,” Harry closes his eyes.

“Why do you say that?”

“I tried it once while staying with Ron one summer. It was really,” he yawns, “really bright blonde for like three weeks. Mrs.Weasley made me dye it back before school.”

“What? Really? Is there any pictures?”

“Mrs.Weasley has one. I think,” Harry yawns again pulling Draco down on top of himself, “Can I sleep?”

“I suppose.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Harry drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is a lot of sex but they’re wizards with healing power so yeah. Chill. If you don’t like sex and smut and that then I don’t mind if you leave. Make sure to leave kudos on the way out though. Much love. <3


	4. PREGNANT!

A few days go by, Harry doesn’t start his new job in the ministry for another week and four days. Draco can’t tell, but is almost sure that he more than likely is pregnant. He finds out today.

Draco lets out a quiet moan, “Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry rolls over getting more comfortable. Draco grabs the bin near the bed throwing up. Harry sits up in a panic, “Draco!”

Draco sobs, “I just puked!”

Harry pulls him in close, “Oh, love.”

“I’m pregnant,” he tips his head back.

“How do you know?”

“First sign of morning sickness.”

“Of what?”

“Pregnancy morning sickness.”

“How long will this last?”

“Well,” Draco groans shifting, “if this is morning sickness then three months.”

“Three months?!”

“But! I have a potion to help. It’ll maybe come once in a while, but not often.”

“Oh. Well good. I bought somethings at the Muggle pharmacy to fully test to see if you are pregnant.”

“Muggle things?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiles, “Pregnancy test. You pee on them and then they tell if you’re pregnant. I have no clue of how it works. But it works for muggles.”

“But I’m not a Muggle,” Draco moans grabbing the bin again.

“Yeah, but you are still a human,” Harry rubs Draco’s abdomen. Draco closes his eyes slowly taking in a deep breath, placing his hand over Harry’s large hand. Harry gently kisses the back of his head. Draco pulls away throwing up again. “We need to get you on that potion,” Harry quickly does a spell cleaning everything.

“It’s in the office,” Draco goes to stand up.

“Oh, uhuh,” Harry pulls back down into bed, “Rest. I’ll go get it.”

“Green bottle with a pink ribbon and a tag that says morning sick or something like that,” Draco lays back into his pillow, “The potion smells like strawberry shampoo.”

“Okay,” Harry snickers, “You are so cute.” He goes into the office/lab grabbing said bottle. He goes back to the bedroom to a sleeping Draco. “Absolutely beautiful.” He goes into the bathroom taking a quick shower before heading downstairs to make breakfast. Harry makes pancakes and sausages knowing how much Draco hates the toaster and toast but loves pancakes especially fruit filled ones. The majority of the huge pile he makes has some kind of berries in it. He makes up a plate enough for both of them, with Draco’s favorite tea. He heads up with the food on a tray sitting on the side of the bed.

“Harry?” Draco moans.

“Hi love. You feel asleep. I made you breakfast,” Harry smiles.

“Pancakes?” Draco smiles back, sitting up.

“Of course,” Harry grabs the bottle of potion, “This first. I don’t want puke all over again.”

“It wasn’t all over!” Draco grabs the bottle taking a quick sip.

Harry rolls his eyes, “Now how long will that sip last?”

“About a month or so,” Draco reaches for their breakfast, “Gimme I’m hungry.”

“You threw up an hour ago,” Harry sets the tray over his lap, “Just chill.”

“Sharing?”

“As normal,” Harry takes a fork. They both eat in their happy silence. About twenty minutes go by till they’re done eating.

“Harry?” Draco takes a sip of his tea, “Should I take those tests now?”

“Probably. Just to double check to make sure that you are pregnant.”

Draco nods, "I would rather know the truth, I guess."

"I would too," Harry leans in kissing him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco smiles, "We should go take the test now and then we can start planning!"

Harry chuckles, "Start planning? Like a baby room?"

"Yeah!" Draco gets up, "Come on it would be a good idea!"

"Maybe we should wait till you're a little further along and I don't know love," Harry gets up as well, "Keep just us till then."

"Are you not ready for this baby?"

"No! I'm ready for him or her, but not in the fact to get at a room. We can have a baby shower, and get stuff from our family and friends and not have to do all the hard work ourselves. We can get the Weasley-Zabini's to help and the Parkinson's and Sirius and Remus and Teddy would love to help and even your mom and it would be so much better if we do something with our friends and family."

Draco looks over at Harry, tears rolling down his checks, "Yeah."

Harry gasps quickly running over to him, hugging him close to his chest, "I didn't mean for you to cry."

Draco sniffles, "I love the idea!"

"Oh," Harry gently squeezes him, "Good. We can plan that first."

"Okay," Draco looks up smiling, "Let's go get this Muggle test thing over with." They go into the bathroom, Harry pulls out five different brands of at home pregnancy tests. Draco grabs a box and starts reading. "This seems easy enough. "

"Yeah," Harry smiles looking over at him, "Do you gotta pee though?"

"I've had a cup and a half of tea," Draco pulls down his pajama bottoms, "Yes." Harry rolls his eyes. Draco laughs, pees into the little cup, carefully, "So all we have to do is dip the ends into here and wait a few minutes and see if there are one or two lines?"

Harry reads over the packaging again, "Yes." They dip each one laying them on a paper towel on the floor, getting rid of the excess, washing their hands before sitting on the floor by the sink, just waiting. Draco snuggles into Harry's chest. Harry wraps his arms around Draco's waist, "It's gonna suck if they turn up negative."

"I'll cry if that," Draco stares intently on them, noticing a difference in over half of them, "Look!"

"What?" Harry looks over.

Draco pulls away from Harry, "8 out of 10 are changed! Double lines!"

"Oh, Dray!" Harry moves over next to him, "This other one is faint, but there is another little line." The fanciest and last one beeps.

Draco glances at Harry before grabbing it, "PREGNANT!"

"10 for 10!" Harry cheers, hugging him. Draco cries smashing his face into Harry's shoulder. "Those better be tears of joy," Harry leans back taking a better look at Draco's face. Draco simply nods. Harry smiles, "Dray, we're pregnant. A baby, together!"

"Harry, we're gonna be a family, bigger than we are now," Draco smiles, "We have to tell everyone!"

"We better get writing," Harry smiles, pulling him in gently kissing him. Draco kisses back. They get up, taking the tests into the office setting them on a table, before heading downstairs with a roll of parchment, ink, and a quill each. They sit at the table writing about their announcement, for all their friends and family, adding on that they'll be sending out invites for a baby shower in a few months. Till then to stop in and say hi. They also add in that Harry will be home, being that he has a new job where he'll be home every night and every weekend.


	5. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter because of my delay. I wish college wasn't such hell. I've been trying but I get so tired and by the end of the day I don't feel like doing anything and bonus! I work almost 40 hours a week, so here is a cute chapter of having fun at an amusement park. Enjoy! And btw Draco loves cotton candy in all the fics I write so get used to it. If there is away to bring up cotton candy and Draco getting overly excited about the disappearing and him just being all cute over it I will write it.

A few days later Pansy's owl flies in perching on Draco's shoulder, hooting a little. "Well, good morning you beautiful owl. What do you have?" He turns taking un doing the bow around her ankle unrolling the letter.

"Whatcha got?" Harry walks into their bedroom sitting down next to Draco on the bed.

"Letter from Pansy and Mione," he smiles and reads out loud,

'Dray! Harry!

Pansy: A baby?! Are you kidding me? This is super serious. Are you actually read to have a baby? I know Ron and Blaise have three kids but they didn't actually birthe any of their kids!

Mione: Draco, you do know that you're going to hurt and your body is going to be changing constantly. Your hips will shift and your body will not feel the same for a long time. Oh gosh... I've probably scared you out of this! I'm sorry.

Pansy: Way to go Mione! What the heck? He's probably terrified now! Don't worry Dray, sweetie. We'll be over all the time. Help you carry this baby to terms. Think of how beautiful he'll be! Bright blonde curly hair and green eyes, and so beautiful!

Mione: Okay, Pansy. Lovelies, we'll be over Saturday. See you two love birds soon!

Love you all!

-Pansy and Hermione'

Draco lets out a sob. "Dray?" Harry wraps his arm around Draco's waist, "What's wrong?"

"I can't wait to meet our baby!"

"Oh, babe," Harry pulls him onto his lap, "Like they said. A beautiful baby!"

"Blonde messy curls," Draco looks up at him, "Do you really think that's what he or she will look like?"

"Could? Or black hair that is silky smooth."

"Ooh that would be cute too!"

"We only have a few days before they come and then a few days later I go to my new job."

"I'm just glad that you'll always be back," Draco snuggles into him.

Harry smiles, “Me too.”

—————————  
Saturday morning at 8 am Hermione rings the doorbell. Draco groans shoving on Harry’s arm, “For you,” he mumbles. Harry moans slowly rolling out of bed pulling on some clothes, quickly running downstairs opening the door.

“Harry!” Hermione smiles, “Did we wake you?”

“Yes,” Harry smiles stepping out of the way, “Looks like you dragged Pansy out of bed too.”

“She did!” Pansy squeaks, “I said to not come till like 9 or 10, but noooo,” she rolls her eyes, “We have to come at 7!”

“Ugh I told you sorry but if we’re having you know what today then,” Hermione looks at her.

“You know what what?” Harry looks between the two. They hear the shower turn on.

“You’ll see later just don’t tell Dray,” Hermione smiles heading into the kitchen.

“Go shower with your lover,” Pansy shoves him towards the steps before following Hermione.

Harry groans heading upstairs, “Dray! Keep that water on!”

“Kay!” Draco calls back. Harry steps into the bathroom immediately stripping. “Hi,” Draco pokes his head out of the shower hair slicked back with water, “Get in here.”

“‘M coming,” Harry gets in. “So beautiful,” he wraps his arms around Draco’s waist.

"Harry, our guests?" Draco smiles washing Harry's hair.

"In kitchen," Harry lays his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Doing?"

"I don't know," he remains still, "probably making out or making breakfast."

Draco rolls his eyes, "I would bet on the earlier."

"Me too," Harry yawns into his shoulder, "Wish we were still in bed."

"Ugh," Draco sighs, "Yeah, really. Nice and warm and comfy. Come on, I'm done with your hair."

Harry stands up maneuvering them around so he's under the water rinsing, "Are you done in here?"

"Yeah," Draco stares.

"Why don't you see what they're doing and I'll be down soon," Harry pulls away from the water.

Draco shakes his head 'no', "Wanna stay with you."

"Go back to our room and get dressed at least," Harry smiles pulling him into a kiss. Draco moans into it. They end up making out till the water turns cold.

"Cold," Draco whines pulling away.

"Dry off and I'll be out in twenty seconds," Harry opens the curtain just enough for him. Draco gets out wrapping himself in a towel. Harry quickly finishes his shower in cold water before grabbing a towel, as he starts drying off, "You're not dry yet."

"Don't wanna be," Draco groans sitting on the counter, "Just wanna go back to bed."

"I know," Harry yawns, "But they're here and we're not with our guests."

"Boo," Draco leans against the wall, "Can I go back to bed and you go talk with them?"

"Uhm, no," Harry uses his towel as he starts drying Draco off, "You are the pregnant one."

"So what?" Draco relaxes.

"They came because your pregnant with my child," he leans in.

"Fiiiine," Draco sighs, "Let's go get dressed." Harry nods. After both getting dressed and heading downstairs they can hear Hermione and Pansy in the kitchen.

"But Mione!" Pansy groans, "He's pregnant. He shouldn't eat stuff like peppers and whatever."

"Why?" Hermione looks at her, "He likes peppers and whatever."

"But its too spicy for a baby."

"No its not. Besides the only thing that has even remotely formed is the heart and maybe the beginnings of the brain. The baby isn't big enough to know goods or bads in foods."

"But shouldn't he start taking precautions now?"

"Not necessarily," Hermione shrugs, "When the baby is bigger and more so developed. Being a week old, nothing is going to hurt it unless its purposefully injured. Nothing is going to happen to the child if he eats peppers! Will you stop arguing with me? I just read 5 books in the last week about male wizards and being pregnant. The early stages he just has to be careful with a couple of things like people using magic to him and to try not to use magic."

"Is that really the only big concerns in a pregnant male wizard?"

"In the first few months of pregnancy, yes."

"Well that's reassuring," Draco steps into the kitchen.

"For sure," Harry follows, "We'll be extra careful."

"What in Merlin's name?" Hermione spins around looking at the two.

"Yes, we live here," Draco sits at the table, "Are you making tea?"

Pansy laughs, "Yeah," she hands Draco a cup, "Harry? Tea?"

"Please," Harry smiles taking Draco's hand, "So he can eat whatever?"

"Yes," Hermione nods, "Except any form of alcohol or raw meat or raw veggies."

"I can understand no alcohol or raw meats but no raw veggies?" Draco looks up.

"There have been female witches and male wizard pregnancies where they ate raw veggies and got horribly sick and most lost their babies and other babies after birth had a defect or something. It's an odd condition but it could happen. I just want what's best for you and baby."

Draco's face goes a bit paler, "I can't lose this baby."

"You won't," Harry squeezes his hand gently, "You have all three of us to help you."

"Ron and Blaise will be around too," Pansy smiles setting a cup in front of Harry.

"No need to worry," Hermione also smiles, "I've read five books already and there are plenty more to read."

"I should probably read them too," Draco looks over at Harry and then Hermione, "Can I borrow them? He'll be starting work soon."

"Monday," Harry brightens, "New job at the ministry!"

"What are you even doing?" Hermione goes back to her cooking.

"Not exactly sure. Probably working with something that will help Aurors," Harry shrugs.

"Oh, well maybe when I come in we'll be seeing each other," Pansy turns facing the two men, "I've been doing research on new items for Aurors."

"I do remember hearing something on the field last time," Harry nods, "A tracker or something?"

"Yup! That's me!" Pansy beams.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff!" Draco looks up from his tea.

"Well, we've been working together on this project. It's quite difficult. Right Mione?"

"Oh yeah. I can say it is quite the device." Hermione nods, "Muggles have something similar but not quite what we're going for."

"Ours will be more advanced and work more efficiently," Pansy glances over her shoulder at Hermione

"Just as I leave the field too!" Harry laughs.

"Well," Pansy leans back "Tell them?"

"Might as well," Hermione shrugs.

"Tell us what?" Draco stares at them.

"Well," Pansy smiles, "A day of fun long before this baby."

"A day of fun?" Draco furrows his brow in confusion, "We have practically 9 months of prebaby."

"Yeah, but, this is before your belly grows and gets too big for you to handle," Pansy points out.

"Dray," Harry grabs his hand, "Let's just go have fun."

"Ok," Draco shrugs, "Sounds like a good day, but where?"

"An amusement park!" Hermione smiles brightly.

"A what?" Draco glances at Harry and back at Hermione.

"An amusement park," Hermione repeats, "Rollercoasters and such."

"Roller what nows?" Draco pulls his feet underneath himself.

"We'll, just show you," Pansy smiles, "We've gone before! I love it!"

"Really? Is it really that fun?" Draco squeezes Harry's hand nervously.

"I've been once when the Dursley's didn't want me home alone and knew I could use magic, it was fun for the few rides they let me go on," Harry smiles reassuringly, rubbing his thumb for Draco's hand.

"Well," Draco sighs, "Okay."

"Good, now eat," Hermione sets a plate in front of everyone, "And we'll go when everything is cleaned up." Everyone eats in the peace that Harry likes. Draco doesn't dare let go of Harry's hand. Harry can't help but smile as he continues to rub his thumb over Draco's hand. Pansy looks between the two rolling his eyes going back to her plate of food. They all finish and within no time Hermione and Pansy have everything cleaned up. They all get into Hermione and Pansy's car, Draco and Harry in the back with Hermione driving and Pansy in the front passenger's seat. Harry keeps his arm around Draco's waist. Draco is snuggled into Harry's side.

"Why do you two wanna have a baby?" Pansy turns around to face them.

"Cause Harry wanted to have one with me and I would never have said no to that cause the chosen one chose me to have a baby with," Draco blushes.

"You're a sap," Pansy laughs.

"Shut up," Draco blushes harder.

"I just love him so much. We did it so naturally we didn't even use a potion," Harry rubs Draco's side.

"You're nuts," Pansy snorts.

"You must of went pretty hard then, Harry," Hermione looks back in the mirror laughing.

"Oh my word Mione!" Harry laughs along. They talk about other miscellaneous things, such as the Weasley-Zabini's, kids, jobs and other such things. They get to the park, all getting out, and heading up to the front gate.

"Four passes please," Hermione smiles. Draco is looking around at to him all the odd things, that Pansy and Hermione called roller-coasters, he grabs Harry's hand. The lady gives Hermione the wrist bands sending them on their way. Hermione helps everyone get the bands on and Pansy, Hermione's.

"Nervous?" Pansy points at Draco's slight death grip on Harry's hand.

"Me? Draco Malfoy? Nervous?!" He snorts, "Never!"

"He's terrified," Harry says rather dryly.

"You'll have loads of fun! Come on!" Pansy grabs Draco's other hand and all of them take off running towards the first ride.

"The Viper," Draco looks at Pansy confused, "Why the viper?"

"Its super fast and cuts corners really quick!" Pansy beams, "My favorite!"

"There are days that we go on this thing a dozen times or more," Hermione nods in agreement to Pansy.

"Oh, great," Harry rolls his eyes. He takes another better look at the ride, "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made me go on this! I was like 8 and barely big enough!"

Draco looks at him, "They were nuts, weren't they?"

"Yes," Harry studies the ride over again.

"Oh, we're getting closer!" Pansy squeals. Hermione just smiles wrapping her arms around Pansy's waist, laying her head on Pansy's shoulder. A few minutes later they are the second group in line. Pansy quickly turns around looking at Draco and Harry, "Back of the ride first, helps get the nerve off."

Harry nods, "Sounds good to me."

"Harry," Draco keeps squeezing and releasing Harry's hand, "I'm nervous."

"Why? There's no need to be," Harry smiles at him, "I'm here and so are Hermione and Pansy."

"Yeah, but everyone is screaming will on the ride."

"Because its fun and fast is all. No harm," Harry kisses his temple, "Just relax. It'll be fun."

"MISTER!" A young boy tugs on Harry's shirt, "Has he never been on a ride before?"

"Uh, no he hasn't. He had a very rough childhood," Harry kindly smiles.

"What do you mean by that, Mister?"

"He didn't do much if any fun stuff."

"Oh," the kid looks at Draco and back at Harry, "Why not?"

"He's parents just never let him even though he was good."

"They sound mean."

"Kind of," Harry glances at Draco.

"Why did you kiss him? Are boys able to kiss each other?" The boy stares at him eagerly.

Harry squats down now shorter than the boy, keeping a hold of Draco's hand, "Yes, boys can kiss each other. I kissed him because I love him and I was telling him to not be nervous."

"Oh," the boy smiles, "He's nervous because he's never been on a ride?"

"Pretty much," Harry nods, "Yeah."

"Okay," the boy smiles, "Its our turn to get on!"

"Oh," Harry follows Draco, Pansy and Hermione to the back of the ride all getting in. After twisting and turning and plenty of screaming, they all get off. Draco has a death grip on Harry's arm. Pansy and Hermione go running off. "Okay there, love?" Harry walks him down the set of stairs.

"Can we try a different one?" Draco slowly lets go, "Maybe one not so fast, first?"

"Okay," Harry smiles, "Pansy! One that's not so fast! Draco isn't prepared for more fast and scary."

"Uhm," she looks at Hermione before glancing around the park, "Oh! Come on this way!" They all head off to a different more calm roller coaster, still a fast roller coaster just not too terrifying. They get in line. Draco takes a look at the ride before nodding.

"Looks okay?" Harry also studies it over.

"Yeah, that first one was too much for my first ride."

"Don't worry," Hermione smiles, "This one will be way better. I like this, simple but yet thrilling!"

"Too simple for my liking," Pansy sighs, "But anything for you, Dray."

"Thanks," Draco smiles, "I just wanna have fun and not be a whiny butt all day."

"Oh, we'll figure things out for us to do," Pansy looks at Hermione smirking.

"We are not playing that blasted game!" Hermione glares at her.

"Game? What game?" Draco looks between them confused.

"A stupid game that is setup here. Its pointless! No one hardly ever wins and yet she wants to spend my money on it!" Hermione angrily states.

"Its so fun though!" Pansy whines.

"I hate it and we are not letting them spend all their money on it! Any other game except for that one!" Hermione scolds.

"Fine," Pansy turns away just as they head up the stairs onto the ride.

By the end of the twisting and turning they all get off giggling and having fun. "Okay! Now more!" Draco cheers grabbing Harry's hand and they all head off to another one. They ride roller-coasters, and other various rides for an hour or better. Everyone has the time of their lives. Draco has built up his confidence quite a bit around the rides and coasters.

Pansy turns to Draco, "Back to the first one?"

Draco losses his smile, glancing at Harry and then Hermione and back to Pansy, "I don't know."

"Oh come on!" she groans, "You've rid every coaster and ride here! And you won't go back to the viper? The viper isn't as fast as the bullet run!"

"Yeah, but," he sighs, "it was the first one you had me every go on."

"Yeah, but now you have more experience and it won't be nearly as scary. I promise," she turns to Hermione, "Right babe?"

"Its true Draco," Hermione smiles looking back at the long, bendy, curvy, hilly, upside one they just got off.

"Okay, fine," he grabs Harry's hand.

"Don't worry love," Harry smiles as they walk over to the viper again. They wait in silence. Draco leans against Harry, then straightening up when people start staring. Not but a moments later they are getting on the ride, now towards the front. Harry gently rubs Draco's knee till the ride starts. By the end of the screaming fest, Draco finally let go of Harry's arm. "Well love? How was it?" Harry smiles fondly at him.

"I don't feel like dying!" Draco smiles brightly, "Can we get something to eat?"

"You survived!" Pansy cheers, "I thought for sure you were going to die!"

"Shut up Pans!" Draco groans, "I just said that I do not feel like dying!"

"You still looked like you were going to," Pansy smirks.

"You two I swear," Hermione rolls her eyes grabbing Pansy's hand pulling her over towards the food stands. Draco takes Harry's hand, following Hermione and Pansy. "Should we just show you some of our favorite stands and then you decide what you want or just pick and guess?"

"I think you should just order various things that you two like and then we'll just do picnic style and all just share," Harry shrugs, "It would be the easiest. When I was here with the Dursleys they just kind of gave me something that wasn't good at all. I think Dudley tried it and didn't like it so they gave it to me."

"It was probably from that nasty place that was closed down a few years ago," Hermione has a disgusted look on her face.

"What's that!" Draco points at a bag of cotton candy, "Harry? Why haven't you shown me this before?!"

"I barely knew it existed," Harry looks up at the bag, "Mione you sent me some of this before. Haven't you? Cotton Candy?"

"Yeah," Hermione nods, "One summer, I think for your birthday."

"Best birthday gift any of you had given me. Ha! One of the summers Dudles couldn't have sweets!" Harry beams.

"Dray, just be careful with that stuff," Pansy says, smirks and walks away.

"What?! Why?!" Draco watches her walk away, "Mione!?"

"Sorry, Dray," she quickly follws behind Pansy.

"Harry?" Draco groans, "What do they mean?"

"Babe," Harry shrugs, "I've had one bag in my entire life. At this point I've indulged in more Wizardry like treats then Muggle treats," he quickly erases that tiny memory from anyone who was standing too close.

"You people have got to be kidding me," Draco sighs, "Well now I really need a bag." Harry laughs. They go up ordering a large bag.

The same boy that asked Harry about being gay walks up to him again, “Hello again!”

“Oh,” Harry smiles, “Hi.”

“Can I ask you a weird secret question?”

“Sure?” Harry glances at Draco and back at the boy.

“Can you come down here?” 

Harry squats down shorter than the boy, “Okay?”

The boy whispers in his ear, “Are you Harry Potter? A wizard?”

Harry smiles and nods, “Yes, I am. Who are you?”

“Daniel Yostan.”

“Son of Andrew Yostan?”

“YEAH! Dad will be thrilled that you remember him!”

Harry chuckles glancing at Draco, “A hufflepuff?”

“Yes! Mom was Ravenclaw.”

“I think they were a couple years older than me. Jordan is your mother?”

“Yes. She works in Muggle nurse and loves it but she is also a healer.”

“Oh wow. How old are you?”

“Nine,” Daniel smiles, “Two more years. I want to be a Gryffindor, my brother is a Syltherin. This is his first year. He’s super happy. Next year will be his second year. He loves it there. Mister Malfoy?”

Draco looks at him confused, “Howdo you know my name?”

“Mum knows who you are and I heard that you and Mr.Potter got together after school,” Daniel’s eyes widen, “ I said too much! Oh no!”

Harry laughs, “Oh Daniel. What’s your middle name?”

“Reubus,” he blushes. Draco grabs his bag of cotton candy coming back standing next to Harry.

“As in Reubus Hagrid,” Harry smiles, “Right?”

“Yes! Dad knew Hagrid well. Did you?”

“Yes,” Harry nods, “I will talk to your parents later. We have lunch waiting for us.”

“Okay,” Daniel turns around and back, “Mr.Malfoy have you had cotton candy before?”

“No, why?”

“No reason. It’s just weird. I must go,” Daniel runs back to his parents.

"Just try some," Harry smiles, grabbing a small handful, eating it. Draco watches Harry before following in the same way. He just stands there eyes wide. "You okay love?" Harry waves a hand in front of Draco's face.

"Where did it go?!" Draco's tongue moves around in his mouth confused.

"It dissolved," Harry walks them over by the table that Hermione and Pansy are at with a variety of food.

"It what?" Draco stares at him.

"The sugar of the cotton candy melted from your saliva," Harry explains better, "Like sugar in water or tea."

"Why does it do that?"

"Cause cotton candy is literally just sugar," Harry has him sit.

"Like sugar in tea?"

"Basically," Harry shrugs, eating cheese curds. Draco eats more cotton candy.

"Okay there Dray," Pansy waves her hand in front of him.

Draco looks up, "I don't know if I like it or not."

"What are your thoughts?" She smiles.

"Its sweet and good but to actually eat any it has to be a lot."

"Mhm," Pansy nods, "And?"

"I just don't know," he looks at his other options before eating more cotton candy.

Hermione grabs it away, "You'll get a belly ache," she informs honestly, "Pansy did the first time she had cotton candy. It was a pain, cause she gets so whiney."

"But Mione!" Draco looks up at her, frustration in his eyes, "It was good and tasted like fruity air!"

"Yes, but it is sugar," Harry leans in kissing his temple, "I told you that earlier. I don't want you to feel sick for the rest of the day. Mione is right."

"Fine," Draco sighs and starts eating some of the other carnival food.

They eat and chat a little before going over by the games. "Come on Mione," Pansy sighs, "I wanna play it once," Pansy pulls on Hermione's arm.

"No," Hermione groans pulling her arm away, "You've never won!"

"Yeah, but its fun!" Pansy pouts.

"I don't care," Hermione walks away.

"Pansy," Draco looks between the two women, "What game?"

"The dart toss or balloon pop," she whines, "Its so simple but I never actually win anything."

"Oh," Draco looks at the game, "Harry?"

"Do you want to try?"

"Please," Draco smiles, "You have the money."

"Once?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," Harry hands him the money, "good luck love."

"Gimme a kiss for luck," Draco grabs him smashing their lips together snagging Harry's glasses.

"Draco! Come on!" Harry watches as Draco goes running over to balloon pop, handing the guy the money. Draco takes the darts stepping behind the line, he slowly examines the board throwing two darts towards the right middle at once hitting to balloons and both popping. He looks around a bit more before throwing another one at the top middle and the last two at the bottom left area and hitting another two. The guy looks at Draco before going around collecting the tabs laying them out in front of him.

"You can either pick four things from the bottom two things from these middle two shelves or one thing from the top shelf up," the guy smiles.

"Hmm," he turns, "Harry, come here! Need help deciding."

Harry goes over to him, taking his glasses back, putting them on before looking around, "Do the red and black snake on top or the two baby snakes here in the middle."

"Oh," Draco thinks for a minute, "The big red and black one up on top."

The guy leans back looking at it, "I have a brand new one in back. Just give me a minute." He comes back with the snake all soft and new, handing it to Draco.

"Thank you," Draco smiles wrapping it around his neck as him and Harry go back to Pansy and Hermione.

"How-But-What?" Pansy stares at him.

"Magic," he smiles.

"Go figure," Pansy sneers before they head to the doors to leave.

"Come on Pans," Hermione squeezes her hand, "I'll go buy you one at the store."

"But that isn't as fun," Pansy nudges her.

"But you'll have one."

"I just wanted to play the game."

"Pansy maybe you should do some magic with Hermione's necklace," Draco interjects.

"Oh, that's true," Harry nods, "It might work the same."

"Yes," Pansy leans against Hermione's car once they get to it, "Not exactly the same placing."

"But you could still have the magic match with your eyes," Hermione shrugs.

"Hmm," Pansy turns Hermione towards her, "You're on to something there, love!"

"Well between Draco and I were the smartest in our class."

"That is true," Draco nods, "And it would be both of you working together to figure it out and not just one."

"I suppose, it would work then."

"Well, good thing that is settled," Harry smiles.

"We'll work on it soon," Hermione smiles back, "Have you talked to Ron or Blaise lately?"

"Nope," Draco shrugs.

"Ron said he wanted to come today but the littlest didn't feel well," Harry glances at Draco and back to Hermione.

"Well that's too bad," Hermione shrugs, "Don't see why they adopted 3 kids within a few years."

"I don't know either," Harry looks at Draco, "Like granted, we just started but not official for another few months."

"Yup," Draco beams.

"HARRY POTTER?!" a tall man hollers, "NO WAY!"

Harry and Draco spin around. Harry smiles, "OH HELLO, Adrian!"

"One of the only first years I knew before I left Hogwarts," Adrian smiles, "I hear Daniel introduced himself already."

"Yes," Harry smiles, "Hello Daniel."

"Hello," Daniel grins.

"And my wife, Portia," Adrian points to her.

Portia gives a small wave, "Hi." They all chat for a while asking about what everyone has been up to. After about 7 minutes or so they say their goodbyes to Adrian, Portia, and Daniel.

Harry sighs, "Well that was a great day, we better head off."

"Us too," Pansy smirks, "got some stuff to do yet."

"Okay," Draco rolls his eyes, "We'll see you two."

"Bye," Hermione waves them off.


End file.
